


"I was only gone for 30 minutes..."

by ArcherDevon



Series: Super Paper Mario [1]
Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Tumblr Prompt, old fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherDevon/pseuds/ArcherDevon
Summary: Nastasia leaves the minions alone for a bit.( This is from an old Tumblr prompt back from 2018. )
Series: Super Paper Mario [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680964
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	"I was only gone for 30 minutes..."

“What the hell happened here?!?” Nastasia stood, mouth agape. The castle was a mess, Dimentio was throwing blasts of magic at Mimi, who ran away in fear, leaving scorch marks all over the castle. Mr. L sat on the mud covered floor, playing with two worms, while O’Chunks sat in the corner, eating a leg of lamb.  **“I was only gone for 30 seconds…”**

“Oh, hey Nastasia! Ya wanna see my worm village?” Mr. L yelled over to the confused secretary. “Your….what???” “My worm village, Nas,” Mr. L smiled, “They’re making an entire civilization! See, here’s the worm Starbeans, and here’s worm you!” He pulled up a worm and shoved it in front of Nastasia’s face. The worm even had a miniature pair of glasses on... “She looks just like you, doesn’t she? I made the glasses myself.” Nastasia pushed Mr. L’s hand out of her face, “That’s nice, but please begin to clean it up.” 

Dimentio cackled from the other side of the room as he sent another magic blast toward a screeching Mimi. “Oh, why hello Nastasia!~ How delightful for you to join in on the fun. We’re playing tag!” He smirked at Nastasia. “I did NOT agree to this! Ahhh!!!” Mimi screamed as she ran away from yet another magic blast in fear. “Dimentio, Mimi has asked you to stop. Please stop.” Nastasia adjusted her glasses. “Ah ha ha ha ha~, but Nastasia, we’re just having  **so** much fun! I couldn’t possibly stop. Sorry, not sorry.” Dimentio cackled once again, his taunting laugh echoing in the room.

Nastasia sighed, “Please, Dimentio. Could you at least do it somewhere else??” Dimentio’s already taunting grin grew larger as he laughed. “Ah ha ha ha!~ Why of  **course** I can,” He laughed as he floated over to Mr. L’s worm city, and Nastasia realized the mistake she made. He through a magic blast directly at the piles of mud, causing an explosion of worms and mud to go everywhere. “No!!! Not my worms!!!” L cried, as a worm plopped directly onto his hat. O’Chunks continued to eat his now mud covered lamb leg, and Dimentio cackled. Mimi screeched at her now mud covered dress. “LOOK WHAT YOU’VE DONE, DIMENTIO! Ohhhhh…...you’re gonna get it. You’re gonna get it now. Mimimimimimimimimi…..” Mimi began to crack her neck and summon her true form, and Dimentio laughed, “Only if you can catch me!~” and floated away, cackling. 

Nastasia sighed. She would be the one cleaning this up!


End file.
